Maybe
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [GC][COMPLETE] Gil Grissom hates the word maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: GC three-shot Gil Grissom hates the word maybe.**

**Notes: This fic is a little different. It contains three chapters of three hundred words each. Sort of like a story told in long drabbles. I'm not sure if I explained that very well, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, there would be a heck of a lot more GC time. ;-)**

**--Maybe--**

When pertaining to Catherine, there is one word that I despise above all others.

Maybe.

Generally, I like the word. It represents a challenge that I want to take on. But when it comes to her, I don't want to gamble or take a chance. I just want to know. I can think of countless times over the years when "maybe" was my least favorite word; it would have even taken the cake over "Ecklie."

Like years ago, when I was always wondering if Ed was hitting her. I could barely stand not knowing.

Then he died, and I wanted to know if she was coping well. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. I had no way of knowing because we weren't as close as we once were, and I didn't ask.

Gradually, we grew close again. I realized that I loved her as more than a friend, and I started to wonder if she returned my feelings.

It turns out she did. When she told me, there were so many "maybes" running around in my head that I could barely think straight. Questions such as: Maybe we won't make it. Maybe Lindsey won't like us being more than friends. Maybe our jobs are in danger.

But somehow, all those thoughts disappeared the moment we kissed.

The last six months have been wonderful. Since that moment when we discovered how the other felt, there has not been one single hesitation in our relationship. It's like we both know that we want the same thing.

But tonight, I hate the word even more than usual. Because tonight, I am asking a very important question. Maybe she will say yes, maybe she will say no.

Yes, I'm scared, but I have to do it.

I have to ask Catherine to marry me.

**TBC... (IF I get at least two reviews...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Glad to see you all liked it! Sorry about the wait; I was going to post it yesterday, but I just couldn't get it to sound right. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter two (Haha, I rhymed!).**

**Maybe, Chapter 2 (Catherine's POV)**

Maybe.

It's a word that I think summarizes mine and Gil's relationship perfectly. Well, at least up until eight months ago. The limbo my feelings put me in for several years of our friendship before that, makes me think it's very accurate.

You see, ever since a week or so after I met Gil, I pretty much knew how I felt about him. Sometimes, I thought maybe I should just go for it, but then I realized how great we were just as friends, and I didn't want to lose that, so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I was doing pretty well when Ed came along. And then I pretty much forgot all about Gil as more than a friend. Ed was hot, he was exciting, and he was interested. We were married within two months.

Gil and I stayed friends throughout my marriage. Occasionally, I had an innapropriate dream or thought about him, but for the most part, I kept all those feelings away until I divorced Ed. But then they came rushing back like a spring had been released, only they were much stronger than I remembered them to be. Gil, along with my feelings for him were in my head almost constantly.

Maybe I should tell him. Maybe I shouldn't.

My brain and my heart had that argument daily, for several years. But my brain always won...until that day eight months ago. Until I finally lost it and told him. I didn't take the time to think about the consequences; I just blurted out one morning.

Although it was actually a good thing, because it turned out he loved me too.

Then we kissed. I decided that Gil Grissom is the best kisser in the world, and there's still no maybe about that.

**TBC... (Again, with 2 or more reviews only...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I am terribly sorry that it took me so long to update. I had some things come up in my life. I will spare you the details, though. Anyway, it turns out that I couldn't cut this chapter down to 300 words, so there will be another one. :) Warning, though, there will be some fluff. (Well, what did you expect? He _is_ planning to propose! LOL)**

**Maybe, Chapter 3**

Dinner is almost over.

I still haven't asked her yet. The ring is in a small box in my pocket; I seem to become more and more aware of it with every move I make.

She knows something is up; Catherine always knows. It's a blessing and a curse for me. But right now it's just a curse.

--

He is staring into space again. I hate it when he does that. What on earth is up with him? I hope nothing's wrong. He has been acting weird for the entire meal. In fact, he was like that during shift too. He has something on his mind and I'm going to pull it out of him. After all, I am his best friend _and_ his girlfriend. I should be able to get it.

Well, here goes nothing.

--

"Gil? Earth to Gil." I come out of my reverie and meet her concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?" At my nod, most of the concern fades away, to be replaced with curiosity and mild annoyance. "Well, then what's up with you?"

And before I can answer, she opens her mouth again. "And don't you dare consider saying 'nothing.' I know you better than that; you have been acting strange all night."

I have to say something, but I can't come up with anything. She knows there wasn't anything at work that would be bothering me right now, and I can't think of anything else.

She is still looking at me, waiting for an answer. And nothing is coming to my mind. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes, I wish I was more like Catherine. She would never be rendered speechless like this.

Knowing that she is about ready to explode, I just blurt the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Will you marry me?"

**TBC... (Don't worry, the next chapter is already written and waiting to be posted. You know the drill.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much I appreciate it (okay, so the fact that I kind of blackmailed you into it might give you some idea, but still...lol). **

**Maybe, Chapter 4**

I sit there in absolute stillness for a couple seconds, staring straight ahead. My eyes are open, but I don't see anything. Did I really just say that? It's hard to tell, considering I've been practicing it over and over in my head since we got here. But if the look on her face is any indication, I did.

So much for perfect.

An entire minute passes and we just stare at each other. Apparently I was wrong earlier about her not being rendered speechless.

Then an idea pops into my head; I can only pray that it will work.

I slide off the seat and onto one knee. Pulling the ring from my pocket, I open the box. Her eyes are following my every move. I can feel my hands shaking.

As I look into her beautiful eyes, shimmering with tears and love, I forget my speech. But I go ahead anyway.

"Catherine, I had a speech planned, but you know how terrible I am at them. All I can say is that I love you, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you marry me?"

Please say yes. Oh please, say yes.

She nods.

I suddenly have the oddest sensation of euphoria mixed with disbelief. I slide the ring onto her finger, and we kiss.

The other people in the room applaud, but I don't really hear them. Right now, we are lost in each other.

--

Wow. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I mean, I suspected _something_, but not this.

The ring is on my finger, we are kissing, and I still can't believe it.

Although considering I'm marrying the man of my dreams - literally - I'm pretty sure it will sink in sooner or later.

Just maybe.

**The End (Sorry for the abrupt ending. Please review!)**


End file.
